


Radio Chatter

by Codydarkstalker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Barry likes Harrison's voice, and the things he says on the comms channel.





	Radio Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and *ahem* dirty little thing for day one of Kinktober.  
> Prompt- Dirty Talk.

Harrison Wells has an intense voice. It’s the first thing Barry notices when they meet for the first time. Dr. Wells’ voice is low, and he speaks slowly, each word carefully formed. And maybe Barry is imagining things, but he swears tht Wells’ says his name differently than anyone else, like it’s special somehow.

He reacts to that voice, he can’t help it. He chokes on his coffee, or trips over himself. He knocks things on Cisco’s workstation over because he’s too busy listening to Wells to notice what his hands or feet or doing. 

It gets worse in the suit. Wells’ voice, low and close in his earpiece, guiding him as he runs down the practice track, or phases through a brick wall. 

“You can do it Barry.”

“Trust me Barry.”

“You’re amazing Barry.”

Sometimes when he gets back to the lab he sees Caitlin staring at his vitals printouts, frowning over the little spikes in his body temperature or heart rate. Nothing too high, and she never notices the pattern, the fact it only happens when Harrison is the one on the line with him. But Harrison, he notices right away. It takes a while for Barry to notice, but suddenly, it’s Harrison on the other end of his radio more than Cisco. 

“Okay, where to?” Barry shoots off away from the lab, heading towards downtown. 

“Avenue A, corner of 2nd.” The mic is clear enough that Barry can hear Harrison take a bite of his dinner, a Big Belly burger. “You’re looking for a man hotwiring a red Honda.”

“Okay, well I can outrun a Civic.” Barry laughs and zips down a side street, weaving around cars na dbikes and trees like he’s slaloming downhill. 

“Give yourself some credit Barry, there’s nothing on wheels faster than you.” Harrison gives a breathy laugh into the mic. “You’re more impressive than you give yourself credit for.”

Barry takes a moment to feel thankful he’s moving too fast for anyone to see him blush. “Yeah, well, I guess it’s hard to feel awesome about being the Flash when being Barry Allen mostly means living with my dad, a boss that hates me, and no girlfriend.”

“Hmm…” Harrison hums into the mic, voice low and rumbly in a way that makes barry’s stomach twist up in knots. 

He almost misses the car. The man inside is sunk down low, fiddling with the ignition. It takes half of a second for barry to reach through the broken window, open the door, pull the man out, and leave him on the ground, arms zip tied behind him. 

“Okay, Grand Theft Auto Guy is down for the count. Where to next?”

“Across town, warehouse off of Lee st. Someone driving by saw a man with a trunk full of what looked like rifles.”

“Gun runner, huh? That’s a new one.” Barry leaned left and made a wide turn, feet tapping lightly over the water of a fountain. 

“Yeah, I’d tell you to be careful, but you’re faster than a bullet too.”

“Full of compliments tonight huh?” Barry smiled to himself. It was easier to talk to Wells through the radio. In real life, it was too much, the intense blue eyes that tracked his every movement, the face he had known for years from science magazines and text books right there in front of him. Even though he was supposed to be the superhero, it was hard not to act like a bumbling fanboy around Wells. But when it’s just that voice in his ears, when he’s safe and powerful in his Flash suit, it’s easier to relax, to enjoy the man’s attention a little bit. 

“For you Barry? Always. You’re amazing.”

Barry grinned wider. “You’re bad for my ego you know, I’m gonna get used to this kind fo attention.”

“Oh, Barry, if I was going to spoil you, you’d know it.” Well’s voice dips a little at the end, rougher than normal. 

“Y-yeah?” Barry cringed as his voice broke. He distracted himself by running a bit faster and going up and over a low garden wall instead of around. 

Harrison let out an honest laugh at that, and for a moment Barry felt like his heart was being crushed. His boss, his mentor, his idol, laughing at him acting like a lovesick teenager.

“Oh, Barry, you don’t need me to spoil you like that. You don’t want shiny toys. I know what you want.”

“And what’s that?” Barry asked, eyes narrowed as he wove in and out of traffic, heading down the main road towards the seedier side of town. 

“Me.” Harrison answered simply. “My attention.” He paused to take a sip of his coffee. “The thing is, Barry, you already have it, you have all my attention.”

Barry nearly stumbled over his feet as he turned down a side street. “I do?”

“Of course Barry. You’re smart, you know. I see you Barry, I see you all the time.” Harrison’s voice lowers as barry hears Cisco and Caitlin enter the lab. “Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed.”

Barry felt his face flush under the mask. “I mean-I guess- I never-” He stammered. It took almost all of his brain power to keep his feet moving, as he circled a number of warehouses, running down each dark alley, looking for the arms dealer. 

“Hmm, I suppose I was being too subtle,” Harrison mused. “If you like i can be more direct. Would you like that Barry?”

“Y-yes?” Barry squeaked out. He grimaced at the sound of his own voice, already high and needy. 

“Okay, but keep an eye out for our weapons dealer, can’t have you making mistakes on my account.” Harrison waited for a moment, and barry heard Caitlin and Cisco again, the sound of their chatter dopplering as they moved around the lab and then away from harrison again, most likely down the hall to another part of the building. “Alright, now it’s just the two of us Barry, does that sound good to you?”

“Yes, it does,” Barry replied, still circling, moving around shipping containers and parked big rigs. 

“It sounds good to me too Barry, sometimes I get a bit jealous, all the people who have a piece of you. It might surprise you, but sometimes I want you all to myself. I want to be selfish with you Barry Allen.”

Barry didn’t respond, just drew a breath in sharply. He could imagine it, being alone with Wells. It wasn’t something that happened often. Normally his trips to STAR labs included Cisco and Caitlin and sometimes Joe. It was rare to have the older man’s attention undivided unless there was a crisis. 

“I imagine it sometimes. Late nights in the labs. Waiting here for you, fresh from some heroic fight with a metahuman. Caitlin and Cisco would congratulate you, lock up the bad guy downstairs, and then we’d be all alone.”

Barry focused on Harrison’s words as his eyes finally settled on the car he’d been looking for. A black sports car with dark tinted windows. The sunroof was open, and he could smell pot as he approached. In his earpiece, Harrison continued.

“I would be alone with you. I would peel you out of that suit myself. No super speed, I want to take it off you with my own hands. I want to touch you. I’ve barely touched you since the night of the accident, but I’ve thought about it. How soft and warm your skin would feel under that armor. How clean your sweat smells. How good it would taste if I licked it off of you.” At the last sentence, his voice became a growl, full of need.

Barry choked back a response and focused on moving on the car. He rushed forward and up and over the car hood. He reached down and grabbed the man, pulling his shirt up over his face so he couldn’t see. He caught him under the shoulder and managed to get the man halfway out the sunroof, and then tied his arms behind his back.

“Got him!” He gasped, more out of breath from Wells’ words than the exertion of catching the criminal.

“Good boy, I knew you would. Just one more, a mugger downtown, lifting phones and wallets. Easy.”

Barry groaned. “Isn’t this something the cops can handle on their own?” He was eager to get back to the lab, back to Wells.

“Now Barry, be good and catch the bad man,” Harrison admonished him, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “But, since you did so good with the last two, I will tell you what’s going to happen when you get back.”

Barry groaned and took off like a shot towards downtown.

“Good boy, always such a good boy.” Harrison hummed in contemplation. “I might reward some of that good behavior when you come back tonight. I’ll have you strip for me, at normal human speed, so I can enjoy watching you. Then, I’ll have you touch yourself. Your nipples, the inside of your thighs, everywhere but the place you want your hand the most.” He paused a moment. “Are you hard right now Barry?”

Barry groaned in frustration. His cock was achingly hard, trapped against his sweaty skin inside his suit. “Yes,” he managed, voice strained.

“Good, I want you to stay that way. I like making you hard. Making you sweat. I’m going to enjoy making you come. That’s why, when you get back, I’m going to give you the very special privilege of riding my cock.” Harrison’s breathing was hard, his voice tense. Barry wondered if the older man was touching himself as he spoke, right there at his desk in the middle of the lab. Unlikely, but a delicious thought.

Barry cursed as he misplaced a foot, nearly toppling off the sidewalk in surprise.”Fuck!”

“Come now Mr. Allen, if you’re going to be so easily distracted I’m going to have to stop.” 

“No! No need, I’m good!” Barry managed to right himself and avoid becoming a red smear on the road, shooting up the side of a building, where the odds of being hit by a lifted pickup truck were lower.

“Good, because I want you to hurry and finish this so you can get back here. You’re such a good looking boy Barry, I just know you’re going to look perfect bouncing up and down in my lap, taking my cock.” Harrison let out a shaky breath. “Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to be inside you while you vibrate. Barry Allen, my personal sex toy.” He sounded pleased with the idea, and Barry was embarrassed that the very idea made his cock start leaking inside of his suit.

He bites the inside of his cheek hard in an attempt to keep his focus and scans the alley blow the building. It doesn’t take long to spot the thief, he’s wearing a heavy jacket despite the unseasonably warm weather, and carrying a handgun.

“I think I found our guy, he has a gun,” He said, scanning the area. It’s getting late and the street is mostly empty, the odds of an errant shot hitting someone are low.

“Allright, take him out, and then get back here for your reward for all this hard work.”

Barry took a deep breath and ran down the building, lightning sparking in his wake. He zig zagged across the pavement towards the man, and managed to get within a foot of him before he turned around. 

“Shit!” The criminal swung the backpack on his shoulder around and swung wildly, trying to use it as a shield. “Get away from me!”

Barry cursed under his breath and grabbed the backpack, twisting hard to spin the pickpocket out and tangle him in the straps. He pulled back hard on the shoulder strap and grabbed the man’s wrist.

“Got him!”

“Good, now hurry home Barry, I want to have a...word with you. In my office.”

Barry was so focused on the sound of Harrison’s voice, he almost missed the words, and almost missed when the mugger took a wild swing at his face with the butt of his gun.

He ducked at the last second and manages to sweep the perps legs out from under him, leaving him in a neat little pile at the entrance to the alley Barry had cornered him in. He zip tied him to a dumpster handle and radiod back in, voice shaky.

“Be right there.”


End file.
